Ravana Nicor
https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png 07b7f78816f5df246c9e013f848e241f.jpg https://i.gyazo.com/f88f2fe248d82ac2ce618b333ae66438.png Full name: Ravana Nicor Pronunciation: Ruhvahnah Nickor Nickname(s) or Alias: Raven Occupation: Drug Dealer Gender: Female Species: Human Age: 18 City or town of birth: Southern Quadrant Currently lives: Southern Quadrant, though not home often. Languages spoken: English Native language: English Relationship Status: Single https://i.gyazo.com/83fb73d283ea659010215d5d155fc729.png __drawn_by_raikoart__sample-f0f52c74891bda1b70b314e05e171beb.jpg __original_drawn_by_alexandra_mae__39558de6b00977e5fa7ee4c542da8f6c.jpg 47706b33629e7dfc1bc76d4a0da50921.jpg Height: 5'5 Weight: 135 Figure/build: Slender with a slightly muscular build. Hair color: Black Hairstyle: Either down or pinned up. Facial Hairstyle: None Eye color: Silver Skin/fur/etc color: Porcelain Tattoos: A lotus with what appears to be an opal in the center, stretched across her throat. Piercings: None Scars/distinguishing marks: A scar along the right side of her face that is usually covered by her hair. Preferred style of clothing: Either a bodysuit or a simple pair of pants and a shirt. Frequently worn jewellery/accessories: A silver band with the encryption 'Moira Nicor' she recieved from her Grandfather upon her mother leaving. https://i.gyazo.com/421dec2b25966c435b3f02e77068b447.png Personality: Flamboyant Positive Traits: Caring, energetic, observant Negative Traits: Easily persuaded, addictive personality https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png https://i.gyazo.com/e53cb8082adb15c454a6549ae31d59c6.png Passive or Aggressive attitude?: Passive Fighting skills/techniques: N/A Special skills/magical powers/etc: Healing Weapon of choice (if any): N/A Weaknesses in combat: Emotional Attachment Strengths in combat: N/A https://i.gyazo.com/c98556ff7015e432cf0ed80506a6c257.png Parents' names: Moira Nicor Unknown Parents' Status: Deceased Siblings: None Important Relatives: Grandfather Daemon Nicor Partner/Spouse: None Children: None Pets: In a drug induced state, Ravana created a manifestation of a pure white kitten with vibrant sapphire eyes. Enemies: None to her knowledge https://i.gyazo.com/24120f581638d6bd2b0f3bd8778db112.png Moira Nicor, Ravana's mother, was a well known prostitute in the Southern Quadrant. Having Ravana from one of her customers, making the child a bastard. Around the age of thirteen, Ravana's mother attempted to sell the girl to a general in return for some coin, having lied saying the girl was eighteen. Upon discovering this, the general gave Moira the coin and a warning. If he caught Moira selling the child again he would have her head on a pike. After recieving the money, Moira sent her child to live with her drug induced Grandfather Daemon Nicor. Daemon fed the girl a series of highly addictive drugs to find out the effects of coming off. Putting the girl through a series of miserable experiments. As Ravana grew, she showed an interest in her grandfathers work, in return for her moving the drugs into the hands of the buyer he taught her how to make them. By doing so, he expanded his buisness. Creating the alias the Raven for her as a means of hiding her identity. At seventeen the young woman was ushered into a position as a medic for the military. Tending to the wounded brought out a morbid desire in Ravana, one she recieved from years of watching her Grandfather. Experimenting on the soldiers, the woman would test certain concoctions she had made for their potency and effects on the wounded. Finding a sort of pleasure in it. Becoming skilled in creating drugs, with a variety of intruiging effects, Ravana pursued her Grandfather's wish for her to push his drugs. Finding solace in being a drug dealer instead of a prostitute. https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png Category:Gen 1